Le passé détruit
by Sylosse
Summary: [suite de Primo et Decimo ?] La vengeance est accomplie... Les premières générations Vongola et Fiore peuvent enfin souffler après quatre siècles. Mais personne ne peut oublier les morts... les peines... les souffrances... Nono et tous les autres vont alors tenter de comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés à se réincarner en explorant ce passé rempli de douleur comme de joie...


_Je suis de retour mes chers petits bonbons ! Voici la suite tant attendue de **Primo = Decimo ?** ! ("tant attendue" ça ce n'est pas dit) Mais je vous l'avez promis et la voilà !_

_Et comme je n'ai rien à raconter (ça c'est le début de chaque nouvelle histoire) à par dire un gros merci à _**Zeaphir**_ pour la correction, je vous vous laisser._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas !_

* * *

"_Parler_" : italien (pas de japonais !)

Prologue

Seul le silence englobait la clairière vide de toute présence vivante. Que ce soit animal ou humain, nul ne se trouvait dans cette étendue d'herbe abandonnée depuis des centaines d'années par les êtres humains. Plus aucun n'y venait et hormis quelques-uns en particulier, les autres ne connaissaient pas son existence, ni même l'histoire qu'elle recelait entre ces arbres, ni les larmes qui avaient pu s'accumuler des heures entières.

La vérité s'était perdue au cours des années et des générations. Et bien qu'il s'agisse de légendes pour les descendants, aucun ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était réellement déroulé. Une simple guerre dans les livres et un départ en retraite au Japon. Rien de plus que la vérité dissimulée au plus profond de la forêt entourant le domaine et quelques mensonges.

Pourtant, si quiconque osait s'aventurer au-delà des limites des endroits déjà visités, la personne tomberait sur une grande clairière. Certes plus petite que la superficie du manoir, mais qui possédait son charme. Ombragée par les arbres autour, il y régnait une certaine fraîcheur, qu'importe la température extérieure, suivie par un frisson qui parcourait chaque visiteur. Avant la réalisation de ce qui se trouvait au centre. Là où nul vent ne soufflait, où le silence était maître, où à peine quelques rayons de soleil perçaient, où la vérité s'y cachait, où les secrets sur un évènement en particulier trouveraient plus de questions que de réponses, où une évidence s'imposerait chez tout le monde et où une certaine tension planait, des pierres se faisaient face.

Pas de simples pierres posées à cet endroit par hasard. Ni grossièrement taillées. Bien qu'ordinaires à première vue, il se dégageait d'elles un savoir-faire artisanal qu'elles auraient pu être désignées comme œuvres d'art que ce ne serait dérangeant. De telles beautés tant que personne ne lisait ce qu'il y avait marqué.

D'une blancheur éclatante, les blocs au nombre de quatorze ne semblaient pas avoir été affectés par le temps et pour le visiteur, seules quelques années tout au plus s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elles avaient été déposées dans cette clairière. Alors qu'en réalité, elles se tenaient à cet emplacement depuis plus de quatre siècles. Ou depuis l'époque du Vongola Primo.

Et en y regardant d'un peu plus près, chacun aurait eu la curiosité de déchiffrer la délicate écriture gravée en sombre. Pour s'arrêter sous le choc. Après chaque bloc, une seule vérité s'imposerait dans tous les esprits. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une clairière quelconque ou de simples pierres avec quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Non… il s'agissait d'un cimetière sur le territoire privé des Vongola. Et pas n'importe quel cimetière… celui où était enterré toutes les personnes composant les premières générations Fiore et Vongola.

À ce moment, les questions se bousculeraient dans l'esprit de l'individu ayant découvert la clairière, mais une se démarquerait des autre : « comment… que s'est-il passé ? »

Timotéo di Vongola, le Vongola Nono, le patron à la tête de la plus puissante famille mafieuse et l'homme le plus puissant au monde ne parvenait pas à quitter du regard à aucun moment les personnes en face de lui. Notamment celui qui se trouvait au milieu du groupe, assis sur le canapé et qui souriait tranquillement. Ses orbes bleus actuellement et qui pouvaient prendre à tout instant une teinte coucher de soleil, émettaient une telle douceur et une telle chaleur, presque irréelles, que le vieil homme oublia le temps d'une seconde la raison pour laquelle ils venaient de se réunir.

Depuis qu'il était devenu parrain à la suite de sa mère, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir presque tout vu au cours de sa vie. Surtout avec le monde souterrain et tout ce qu'il recelait. De ce fait, plus rien ne devrait… plus rien… normalement… le surprendre…

Et pourtant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas, mais vraiment pas à rencontrer un jour en chair et en os… le créateur du groupe d'autodéfense qui s'était transformée en famille mafieuse, la Vongola Famiglia le Vongola Primo, celui qui encore maintenant était considéré comme le plus puissant patron jamais égalé parmi ses successeurs, l'un des hommes les plus puissants de son époque, le modèle de chaque boss de la palourde, celui qui avait donné à des millions de personnes un endroit qu'ils pouvaient appeler… maison… Giotto di Vongola, Vongola Primo.

De plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, à ses côtés se tenait Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo. Au même titre que son époux – une surprise pour l'ensemble des mafieux lorsqu'ils apprirent ce détail – elle inspirait encore de nombreuses femmes à travers le monde. Comme quoi, la mafia n'appartenait pas seulement aux hommes. La première patronne qui avait su s'imposer avec sa Famiglia avant de retomber dans l'ombre quelque temps après son décès. Mais elle avait marqué les esprits de tous ceux de sa génération.

Autour du couple, leurs gardiens bavardaient joyeusement, ne se souciant pas de ceux en face d'eux. Enfin, la plupart. Du coin de l'œil, Timotéo remarqua que quelques-uns se retenaient de sortir leurs armes et intérieurement, il les remercia chaleureusement. Il savait assez bien les dégâts qu'ils causaient dès qu'ils se battaient et donc de la paperasse pour lui.

Laissant de côtés ses pensées, il observa sous un nouveau jour les premières générations. Si les évènements précédents n'avaient pas eu lieu, il n'aurait jamais cru que son successeur et fils d'Iemitsu se révélerait être son propre ancêtre et réincarnation de Giotto. De même pour sa famille et les Fiore. Un véritable choc dont tous tentaient encore de comprendre les raisons.

Un autre individu se joignait à eux et Timotéo n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire bien qu'il se tienne près du couple de patron, assis sur le même canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son fils adoptif et chef de l'unité d'assassins d'élite, Xanxus, se trouvait être le Vongola Secondo, Ricardo di Vongola, celui qui avait transformé les Vongola en famille mafieuse, le parrain le plus violent et le plus brutal d'entre tous et celui dont le règne avait été le plus long et marqué le plus par le sang.

En voyant ainsi ces légendes pour lui et sa génération, le neuvième avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son successeur, Tsunayoshi Sawada, futur Vongola Decimo. De même pour Kyoko Sasagawa, successeur de la Fiore Famiglia et Fiore Decimo. Rajoutés à ces deux-là, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoya, Mukuro, Haru, Aki, Hana, I-Pin, Miu et Chrome. De simples adolescents qui auraient dû s'aventurer doucement dans le monde souterrain.

Enfin, il n'était pas le seul qui restait encore choqué après ces révélations. Iemitsu fut celui qui le prit le plus mal et harcela son fils/ancêtre de questions jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse comprendre qu'il aura ses réponses en même temps que les autres. Fon ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard I-Pin/Mei. Pour la première fois, l'expression de la surprise remplaçait son calme habituel. Quant à la Varia, ils se contentaient de jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps à leur boss et créateur de cette même unité. Seul Squalo gardait ses orbes rivés sur l'individu en question.

Et pour les autres qui assistèrent à leurs transformations en connaissant les jeunes, Coyote demeurait toujours sous le choc tandis que Ganauche III avait encore plus d'étoiles dans les yeux, Visconti les regardait avec suspicion, Croquant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil à chaque fois que le rire de Daemon parvenait à ses oreilles, Skull ne savait pas où se mettre, Brow Nie Junior détaillait encore les réincarnations, Brabanters échangeait quelques propos à voix basse avec Colonnello et Lal Mirch, Verde marmonnait sur d'éventuelles expériences, à l'inverse de Viper qui disait ne pas être assez payé pour ce genre de chose, le regard de Dino ne cessait de jongler entre les différents membres des premières générations, de même pour Basil et Romario. Et Reborn gardait son fédora baissé, ne permettant à quiconque d'apercevoir ses orbes.

Nono se retint de pousser un soupir. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner d'horribles maux de crâne. Et dire qu'il n'avait dormi qu'à peine trois heures, son cerveau revenant sans cesse sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt.

Une fois le combat terminé et la promesse de réponses, tous s'étaient dirigés vers le manoir Vongola non loin de leur emplacement. Au bonheur de Timotéo, la demeure n'avait subi que peu de dégâts. Ce qui voulait dire moins de paperasse pour lui. Et Giotto l'avait bien compris au petit rire qu'il avait laissé échapper tandis que Ricardo avait juré à voix basse et que Neiva avait poussé un soupir de soulagement.

À leur retour, les serviteurs les avaient accueillis, bien qu'ils aient manqué de s'évanouir en apercevant les premières générations. Certains avaient même dû se pincer pour voir qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Néanmoins, comme tout domestique du manoir Vongola, ils s'étaient vite repris et occupés des blessés avec l'aide de Knuckle et d'Amy. Blessures qui avaient été soignées en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire, émerveillant les mafieux.

Puis, chacun ou chaque couple avait reçu une chambre pour la nuit. Enfin, la nuit avait été de courte durée. Au matin, le temps de prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, de saluer les Millefiore qui repartirent peu après, tous attendaient maintenant avec impatience les explications promises par le Vongola Primo.

Même après le combat titanesque auquel Nono venait d'assister, quelques éléments lui échappaient encore. Et pas qu'à lui, à toutes les personnes présentes qui n'étaient pas des revenus à la vie. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que des mafieux de légendes et fondateurs de familles les plus puissantes au monde revenaient à la vie. Un évènement assez rare en soi.

Les réincarnations ne tardèrent pas à arriver en petit groupe ou les unes après les autres. Les premiers furent Giotto et Neiva, bras dessus, bras dessous, confirmant aux yeux de tous leur relation, suivis de près par Ricardo qui grommelait à propos de se lever tôt. Peu après, Lampo se précipita dans la pièce avec Mei et les deux se cachèrent derrière le canapé sur lequel leur boss se trouvait. Il semblait que ce soit à cause d'une tête de melon, d'une étoile, d'une alouette et d'une psycho. Ces dites personnes arrivèrent juste après G et Celestia qui continuaient de se disputer, menaçant de dégainer leurs pistolets à tout moment. De même pour Daemon, Lola, Alaude et Elena. Surtout que les brumes ne se gênaient pas pour taquiner les nuages. Seuls les regards que leur envoyaient la fleur et son compagnon les firent se tenir à carreau. Asari et Sakura suivirent tranquillement. Knuckle hurla son fameux slogan en rentrant avant qu'Amy ne le réprime d'un coup de poing sur la tête.

Avec cette démonstration qui devait être leur quotidien et qui confirmait toutes les rumeurs à leur sujet, Nono se demanda comment le chaos n'avait pas encore éclaté. Peut-être que les menaces muettes que leur envoyaient Giotto et Neiva calmaient tout le monde pour le moment.

Néanmoins, aucun des deux groupes n'avait encore échangé le moindre mot. Le premier se contentait d'observer le second qui vaquait à ses occupations, bien que les armes menacent de sortir dès que l'une d'entre eux craquerait. Ce qui eut pour effet de créer une tension entre eux que le vieil homme ne tarda pas à rompre.

_« Je crois que vous nous avez promis une explication. »_

À ces mots, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Daemon cessa de taquiner Alaude et Lola, Elena arrêta d'effrayer Lampo et Mei avec diverses illusions, la dispute entre Celestia et G se stoppa, Asari perdit son sourire et ses yeux se rétrécissent tandis que Sakura porta instinctivement sa main sur la garde de son katana, Amy dirigea ses orbes sur le neuvième, Knuckle ne hurla pas et se fit sérieux, Alaude se contenta de croiser les bras, Lola laissa échapper une grimace, Ricardo haussa un sourcil et Neiva ne changea aucunement son expression, ses lèvres esquissant toujours un sourire.

Les murmures et les discussions moururent rapidement chez les mafieux alors que tous fixaient le Vongola Primo. Ce dernier porta ses orbes bleus sur le vieil homme avant de pousser un soupir.

_« Ça va être de longues explications. »_ eut-il comme simple réaction alors que ses gardiens et les fleurs semblaient légèrement se détendre.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » _demanda aussitôt Iemitsu sans attendre.

_« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et de ce que Ricardo m'a raconté_, » expliqua tranquillement le patron en portant son regard sur le chef du CEDEF tandis que son cousin émettait un « hun », « _vous ne savez rien des évènements de notre époque ou de certains faits._

– _Que… »_ commença Nono.

Dans un sens, le Primo n'avait pas tort. La génération actuelle et toutes les personnes liées aux Vongola ne connaissaient qu'une poignée d'informations au sujet de la première génération. Et encore moins sur celle des Fiore. Alors comprendre les raisons derrière leurs réincarnations les dépassaient. Surtout que les combats livrés plus tôt les perdaient encore plus. Et après avoir appris qu'en réalité tous les membres des Vongola et des Fiore étaient morts durant la seconde guerre mafieuse, lui faisait se poser un bon nombre de questions. De ce fait, si Timotéo résumait, il n'aurait qu'une question à poser : « comment en étaient-ils venus à se réincarner ? »

_« Ça ne sert rien de tourner autour du pot, il faut mieux tout leur montrer. »_ le coupa Ricardo avec un grognement.

S'il n'avait pas toute son éducation de patron de la mafia derrière lui, le neuvième aurait sursauté. Tellement concentré sur Giotto qu'il en oublia presque que d'autres personnes se trouvaient autour de lui dont son fils adoptif et ancêtre. Et au vu de son air renfrogné, le vieil homme sut que la conversation commençait à être longue pour lui, même s'ils avaient à peine échangé deux répliques.

Enfin, la tournure de sa phrase l'intrigua. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner sur ce qu'il voulait dire que le rire de la rose parvint à ses oreilles. Ses lèvres s'étirant toujours dans un sourire.

_« Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde et tu éviteras ainsi les questions, Ricardo ! »_ se moqua-t-elle.

_« J'ai déjà assez donné tout à l'heure alors ne me le rappelle pas, grande sœur._

– _Ce n'est pas dit… »_ chantonna-t-elle avec un ricanement.

Par contre, le patron actuel des Vongola ne s'y attendait pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas relevé au moment des combats, mais maintenant, il pouvait. Même s'il avait bien compris que Ricardo considérait Giotto comme son grand frère, il n'en savait rien de Neiva bien que l'évidence crevât les yeux. Après tout, le Vongola Primo était marié à la Fiore Primo. Normal alors qu'il l'appelle grande sœur.

Enfin, sa première phrase eut un effet différent sur les personnes présentes. Daemon et Elena rigolèrent avec leur rire si particulier, Alaude n'eut aucune réaction bien qu'il semblât légèrement se détendre, Lola et Asari émirent un grand sourire, Amy en esquissa un plus petit, G grommela quelque à propos d'une cigarette, Celestia le réprima d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, Lampo et Mei poussèrent un soupir de soulagement ensemble, Sakura retira la main de son katana et Knuckle hocha la tête.

À l'inverse, les mafieux derrière le neuvième ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Et la réponse du Vongola Primo les perdit encore plus. À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

_« Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord avec cette méthode, nous allons l'utiliser…_

– _Giotto, »_ l'interrompit Reborn en plantant ses orbes noirs dans ceux bleus de l'interpelé, _« je crois que ce que tu veux faire n'est pas clair pour tout le monde. »_

Se retenant de pousser un nouveau soupir, la réincarnation soutint sans flancher le regard de son ancien tuteur. Un exploit que peu de personnes pouvaient accomplir compte tenu du personnage. Pourtant, il ne lâcha rien. Et seule la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux de couleur ciel.

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes et un clignement d'œil, cette teinte fut remplacée par celle qui le caractérisait si bien. Comme tous les utilisateurs de flammes du ciel. Semblables au coucher de soleil et qui impressionnait toujours. Tout en les plissant dangereusement. Il ne manquait plus que la flamme sur son front pour compléter le tout. Bien que simplement de cette façon, cela suffisait à faire trembler n'importe qui. Ce qui déstabilisa les mafieux autour du tueur à gages, hormis ce dernier qui ne bougea pas sauf pour hausser un sourcil.

_« Pour le moment, ce n'est pas très important que vous compreniez ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. »_ finit par révéler Giotto. _« Vous le comprendrez en temps voulu. Juste, accrochez-vous bien._

– _Que… »_ commença l'Arcobaleno du soleil.

Le déclic entendu plusieurs fois il y a peine quelques heures retentit clairement dans la pièce et l'interrompit. Aussitôt, chacun se tourna vers le Vongola Primo qui tenait sa fameuse montre à gousset ouverte dans sa main. Accompagné par ses gardiens, les fleurs, Ricardo et Neiva qui enflammèrent leurs anneaux. Leurs flammes dansaient sur ces symboles d'autorité légèrement différents de ce que la neuvième génération connaissait. Tempête, pluie, soleil, foudre, nuage, brume et ciel. Et leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de ces mêmes teintes. Rouge. Bleu. Jaune. Vert. Violet. Indigo. Orange.

Désormais assez proche pour détailler l'objet phare de la première génération Vongola, Timotéo en fut assez étonné. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne s'agissait que d'une banale montre à gousset comme ce qui pouvait se faire à leur époque. Enfin, tout son sens prenait dans les trois mots gravés à l'intérieur. Leur serment d'amitié éternelle. Que Giotto ne tarda pas à prononcer.

_« Givro eterna amisizia. »_

Sans plus attendre et surprenant l'ensemble des personnes, une vive lumière envahit leur champ de vision. Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler leurs transformations quelques heures plus tôt face aux Somaro, aux Sciocco et aux Scomodo.

Le temps de s'habituer, chacun eut la surprise de découvrir qu'ils ne se tenaient plus dans le petit salon au manoir Vongola, mais dans une pièce qui leur semblait infinie et entièrement blanche. Avec un coup d'œil, Nono confirma qu'il y avait tout le monde bien qu'une majorité soit déstabilisée par le changement soudain d'environnement. Seul Reborn fixait un point devant lui. Intrigué, le vieil homme le suivit du regard pour tomber sur les premières générations qui se trouvaient toujours en face d'eux.

Au centre, les trois patrons les regardaient, leurs flammes brillant – sur le front de Giotto, les bottes de Neiva et les poings de Ricardo – et il se dégageait d'eux de telles vagues de puissance que Timotéo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'y habituer.

Seulement, avant qui quiconque n'ait reprendre totalement ses esprits, l'ensemble des gardiens se dissipa soudainement après un hochement de tête de la part du Vongola Primo. Certains adressèrent un signe de main ou un sourire aux mafieux avant de disparaître.

Et si ces derniers restèrent bouche bée devant la diminution du groupe, les boss ne s'en soucièrent guère et continuèrent de fixer les spectateurs. À la place, la rose eut un petit sourire triste avant d'échanger un regard avec son époux. Ricardo se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et se tourna vers son cousin.

Avec un nouveau signe de tête de sa part, les deux se volatilisèrent à leur tour. Seulement, comparé aux gardiens, une nuée de flammes accompagna leur départ. Désormais, seul Giotto demeurait en face d'eux. Pour sa part, aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage.

À cet instant, il semblait à Nono qu'il se tenait devant l'une des quelques représentations du Vongola Primo présentes au manoir. Ces œuvres avec d'autres où il était dit de génération en génération qu'elles gardaient l'aura que possédait le patron représenté.

Comparé à d'autres boss que Timotéo connaissait ou avait connu, le Vongola Primo se démarquait de tous. Si les autres dégageaient une aura dangereuse pour effrayer quiconque autour d'eux, surtout Ricardo, celle de Giotto était calme et accueillante. Comme de se retrouver près d'un bon feu avec un chocolat chaud sous ses couettes en pleine nuit d'hiver. Un sentiment de chaleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

Néanmoins, Giotto mit très vite fin à ce que tous ressentaient en tournant les talons pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la pièce. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour se retourner vers le groupe qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Le vieil homme comprit alors qu'il voulait qu'ils le suivent. Et après un bref instant d'hésitation, tous se mirent en route derrière ce patron de légende.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans cette étendue éclatante – et le premier à le remarquer fut Reborn – il leur semblait entendre quelque chose. Au début, imperceptible pour un grand nombre, mais qui se transforma rapidement en murmures assez incompréhensible et inaudibles. Seule une phrase se détacha clairement.

_« …Souvenez-vous, rien n'est éternel… mais l'amitié l'est… »_

Seulement, avant de pouvoir saisir qui parlait, d'autres phrases suivirent, telles des explosions. Dans ce flot continuel, Nono reconnut les voix de certains des gardiens, de Ricardo, de Neiva, de Giotto et des fleurs, mais pour le reste, il ne put mettre de nom dessus.

_« GIOTTO ! »_

_« Je n'oublierai jamais… tu me le payeras Somaro… »_

_« Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »_

_« Je t'ai dit que je défendrai le manoir pour le paysan que tu es… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? »_

_« Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi Giotto ! »_

_« J'ai hâte de voir notre prochain combat, Vongola Primo… »_

_« Les herbivores doivent être mordus à mort quand ils ne respectent pas l'ordre… »_

_« Les règles sont les règles, personne ne peut s'y défaire… »_

_« Survis… mon ami… »_

_« Une milice ? »_

_« Rentre-vite… s'il te plaît… »_

_« Tu verras, le Japon n'est pas si mal… »_

_« Si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir… »_

_« Il y a des églises à Palerme ? »_

_« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdue ? »_

_« Livraison de paperasse… »_

_« Je suis peut-être liée aux Dragons dorés, mais je suis avant tout une gardienne de la Fiore Famiglia ! »_

_« Daemon, d'après toi, que doivent faire les Vongola pour survivre dans le futur ? »_

_« Déchet ! C'est quoi c'bordel ?! »_

_« Euh… Giotto ? Tu… tu es sûr de ce que tu fais…? »_

_« Si je n'attaque pas, je défendrai les Vongola de toute mon âme ! »_

_« Nufufufu ! Mais c'est mon anniversaire avant l'heure ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas un échec ! »_

_« Cible atteinte… »_

_« C'est un serment d'amitié éternelle ! »_

_« J'ai scellé mon bien depuis bien longtemps… »_

_« Enchantée, Giotto, je suis Neiva di Fiore, la Fiore Primo et je viens déclarer la guerre aux Vongola… »_

_« Merci grande sœur de m'avoir donné une famille ! »_

_« Tu es inquiète, Elena ? »_

_« Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu es notre précieux Ricardo, mon cher petit frère… »_

_« Oh pardon ! Je voulais dire déchet de cousin… »_

_« Tant que tu n'es pas un singe, moi ça me va… »_

_« Un groupe d'autodéfense ? Nufufufu, quelle charmante idée ! Laissez-moi me joindre à la danse si tu le permets… »_

_« À deux, ce sera plus simple pour survivre que tout seul… »_

_« Personne ne peut m'approcher et encore moins me parler, surtout les paysans… mais tu es le seul à le pouvoir… »_

_« Cette mélodie vient tout droit de mon pays, je suis content que cela te plaise, tu veux en écouter une autre ? »_

_« Hufufufu ! Mais qui est l'imprudent qui ose me défier ? »_

_« Les sœurs ne doivent pas frapper son prochain et alors ?! Je défends ma famille ! »_

_« Il ne suffit pas de viser pour atteindre sa cible… »_

_« Je te fais confiance Giotto… »_

_« Dors bien mon ange… »_

_« Ne… ne… ne me… ne me laissez pas… pas tout seul… seul… »_

_« Désolé, je vous rejoins aussi, mais j'espère tous vous revoir vivant, mes amis, Givro eterna amisizia…_

_« Bonne nuit grand frère… »_

Les mots de Ricardo furent les derniers qui résonnèrent dans cette pièce vide. En plus d'en ébranler plus d'un. Ce qui eut pour effet que tous les yeux se portèrent automatiquement vers l'individu devant eux qui… qui ne ressemblait plus à un adulte à présent…

Et comme pour répondre à leurs interrogations muettes, l'enfant pas plus vieux qu'une dizaine d'année s'arrêta devant le seul autre corps physique hormis le leur, une porte, et se tourna vers eux. Ses grands orbes bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Reborn en premier avant de croiser ceux de Nono.

Iemitsu déglutit difficilement en l'apercevant. Le petit garçon aurait pu être le sosie de son fils au même âge. À quelques détails près. Les cheveux légèrement plus longs et blonds, les yeux de couleur ciel et les vêtements en mauvais état – une simple chemise et un pantalon – qu'il portait.

À le voir ainsi, à la place de l'adulte qu'il deviendra, déstabilisa plusieurs mafieux. Seuls Reborn, Viper, Verde, Colonnello, Lal Mirch et Skull gardèrent leur regard fixé sur la porte. Surtout avec les mots qui s'y affichaient et qui leur rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs.

« _Car aucun élément ne peut vivre sans leur ciel,_

_Et aucun ciel ne peut vivre sans ses éléments._ »

_« Venez_, » les invita l'enfant avec un geste de la main sans leur laisser le temps de respirer, « _suivez-nous et découvrez comment s'est formé la légende des Vongola au travers des joies, des combats, des efforts et des larmes. »_

A peine ces mots parvinrent aux oreilles des mafieux que le petit garçon les regarda une dernière fois avec un petit sourire, attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en un clic sonore. Aussitôt, de la lumière en jaillit et aveugla les spectateurs du futur.

* * *

_Et entrez dans la légende... non ça c'est une blague. Et voilà ! Prologue bouclé ! Ça ! C'est fait ! (par contre, je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira donc ce sera un peu aléatoire ! Désolée d'avance !)_

_N'hésitez pas à suivre, favoriser ou me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je suis preneuse !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


End file.
